1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric foam with antibacterial and mildewproofing functions and, more particularly to a polymeric foam with antibacterial and mildewproofing functions which contains an organic composite having a bactericidal action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastics are subject to damages by microorganisms. To cope with this, plastics need antibacterial and mildewproofing treatments in many application areas. Plastics' vulnerability to attacks by microorganisms is due to additives, such as plasticizer, filler, antioxidant, stabilizer, slip agent, colorant, and modifier (which are incorporated into plastics) and auxiliaries, such as slip agent, flexibilizer, and mold release agent (which are added at the time of molding and fabrication).
One of plastic molded articles which needs the above-mentioned treatments is the polymeric foam of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resin. The present inventors proposed a material for building blocks made of this polymeric foam, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15717/1992. Owing to its cellular structure, the material has good elastic properties.